devilmaycryfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Anime Games
Anime Games - Jest to oficjalny wątek poświęcony thumb|330px|Pierwszy oficjalny baner wątkugrą z serii Anime lub produkcjach wzorowanych na niej. Powstał on 19-tego czerwca 2011 roku. Wątek znajduje się na stronie Gry-online.pl w zakładce forum, aby uczestniczyć należy się zarejestrować na stronie, potwierdzić na swojej stronie e-mail i zalogować się. Z początku wątek miał na celu poinformować fanów o nowej części gry Naruto. Potem został przerobiony na wątek oficjalny serii gier Naruto i Naruto Shippuuden, aż w końcu od szóstej części rozbudowano go tak, aby obejmował kilka najważniejszych serii gier mających związek z anime lub odpowiadającej jej stylistyce. Twórcą Anime Games oraz przemian jest użytkownik o nicku DB Mafia. Prowadzi on go wspólnie z użytkownikiem o ksywce Dennoss. Oczywiście nie mogło zabraknąć znakomitej serii o Łowcy Demonów Dante we wątku. Cieszy się on ogromną popularnością ze strony kilkudziesięciu użytkowników. W wątku znajduje się zestawienie gier na PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3 oraz Xbox 360, a tytułu to: Od listopada 2014 roku wątek z gier opartych tylko i wyłącznie na anime został poszerzony o produkcję tworzone typowo w Japońskim stylu. Nazwa również uległa zmianie na Japanese Games. Nazwy poszczególnych części: *Naruto Shippuuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations - Potwierdzony (382) *Naruto Shippuuden Games #2 (310) *Naruto Shippuuden Games #3 (303) *Naruto Shippuuden Games #4 (293) *Naruto Shippuuden Games #5 (302) *Anime Games #6 (265) *Anime Games #7 (302) *Anime Games #8 ...Natuto Storm 3 - Potwierdzony (219) *Anime Games #9 ...Dragon Ball Z: Budokai HD nadchodzi (197) *Anime Games #10 ...W oczekiwaniu na nowe newsy o Stormie 3 (302) *Anime Games #11 ...One Piece: Pirate Warriors i DBZ: Budokai HD na jesień (302) *Anime Games #12 ...Premiera DBZ Budokai HD (301) *Anime Games #13 ...Po wielkich premierach 2012 roku (302) *Anime Games #14 ...Rok nadziei na nowe lepsze gry (303) *Anime Games #15 ...Naruto Storm 3 nadchodzi (307) *Anime Games #16 ...Jeszcze tylko luty, a potem....(312) *Anime Games #17 ...Finalne Odliczanie do Storma 3 (310) *Anime Games #18 ...Emocję co raz wyższe (306) *Anime Games #19 ...Całkowita dominacja Storma 3 (309) *Anime Games #20 ...Jubileusz tuż przed premierą Storma 3 (303) *Anime Games #21 ...Premiera Strorma 3 (303) *Anime Games #22 ...Madara!! Alow me to show you the terror of perfection (302) *Anime Games #23 ...Gdzie są prawdziwi Łowcy Demonów!? (301) *Anime Games #24 ...Alow me to turn everything into darkness (301) *Anime Games #25 ...Boku wa boku bokuni nishitaidakesu... sa... ikoka! SENPO MUKI TENSEI!!! (300) *Anime Games #26 ...Premiera One Piece: Pirate Worriors/ Data Storma 3 FB na PC (307) *Anime Games #27 ...Po wielkich premierach 2013 (302) * Anime Games #28 ...Najgorsza gra z uniwersum Dragon Ball Z już pod koniec stycznia (306) * Anime Games #29 ...Nowy BlazBlue u nas na wiosnę. Dlaczego Konami nie wyda gry Fairy Tail na konsole!? (304) * Anime Games #30 ...Premiera nowego BlazBlue. J-Stars wypadło średnio. (303) * Anime Games #31 ...Nowy Naruto tuż tuż. Sezon ogórkowy w świecie anime i mangi (301) * Anime Games #32 ...Storm League - grzejcie pady na turnieje (279) * Japanese Games #33 (223) * Japanese Games #34 ...The Last Story (ZAKOŃCZENIE PROJEKTU) *Stan ilości postów na dzień 05.04.2015 - 9.762 *Średnia ilość postów po 33 częściach - 295.81 *Długość miesięcy istnienia wątku - 4 lata *( ) - Liczba postów napisanych przez użytkowników. Kategoria:Gry z serii Devil May Cry Kategoria:Media